a living hell
by prodigykid
Summary: kiba had a pretty normal life untill one day his mother dies in a car accident,his life goes downhill.


Ok guys I re did this story and well I like the changes tell me what ya think comment and ill put chapter 2 up fast peace.

I panted as I ran, I ran has fast as I could. I didn't look back for I knew if I did I would regret what I was doing. I was running away from home and by now I was blocks away. But I know you must be wondering why am I running away in the first place right, well I guess I have time to tell my story. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my story.

Chapter 1 why did you have to die

8weeks ago

I yawned as I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling in my room, I had brown spiky and hazel eyes. I wore a black coat with fur at the end of the hoodie, And black jeans. For an hour now I had listened to my parents fight over god knows what, but I had learned not to worry over things like this anymore they would just end up making up anyhow.

I closed my eyes and I grabbed my iPod out of my coat pocket pulling it out the ear plugs attached to it. I put the head phones in my ears and turned the iPod on I went down the list of songs and picked my favorite Animal I have become by three days grace.

After the song started playing I put the iPod back in my coat pocket and sat up, I looked around my room for a brush after finding one and fixing my hair I went out of my room and down the stairs. My parents were now sitting at the kitchen table holding hands and kissing each other.

Trying to go UN noticed I walked quietly past the kitchen to the front door; I was just about to open the door when my dad grabbed the back of my coat.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked looking very pissed off I might add. My dad looked the same as me just older and way shorter hair.

I turned around and glared at him "I'm GOING to the park" I said as I then pushed him away from me. Me and my dad never got along we had nothing but hate for each other.

To be honest I don't know why we hate each other so much, but I don't really care either. He would have gone off but my mom called him back to the kitchen, he gave me a dirty look before he left.

"What ever" I said smirking and walked out the door, I slammed it shut just to make him mad. It was a sunny windy day outside, kids were riding their bikes and playing tag. When I reached the park I sat down on a swing, no one was at the park but me I guess because their parents didn't let their kids come here.

Drug dealings and fights happened almost every day here. But other than that when no one was here it was really peaceful, I think that's why I come here so much. After a while I waited till it was night, and went home. When I opened the door all the lights were out I flipped on the front room light and frowned at what I saw. Nothing but beer bottles and trash all over the place "Wow you know what…. I am not picking up any of this crap!" I said as I then flopped down on the couch and went to sleep.

I woke up to a loud crashing sound; I looked to where the sound came from and saw it was just my dad. He had fallen down the stairs and was now rubbing his head. When he noticed me looking he just stood up walked over to me and slapped me over the top of my head.

"That's for making me fall down the stairs" I shot up from the couch "and how the heck did I make you fall down the stairs? It's not my fault you can't walk down some stupid stairs right Old man!" by the time I had finished talking he was now chasing me around the front room.

I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door. I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that it was almost time for the school bus to come. I put a green shirt on and a pair of sneakers. I then opened my bedroom window and jumped out landing on my feet "ha-ha easy" I then ran to the front of the house. "Hey old man!"I yelled, he opened the door and I gave him the middle finger be for running off laughing.

After a couple of blocks I reached the school bus stop and the bus was just pulling up. I got on the bus and sat in the back next to my best friend Ino. She had blonde hair it was almost always in a pony tail. She was sometimes annoying to be around and very boy crazy but other than that she was an ok person.

"One of these days you're going to miss the bus kiba" ino said looking at me as I sat down. "I know and you would just love that" I said playing with her pony tail. I slept thought all of my classes, the only thing I was awake for was lunch but that didn't last very long.

I felt someone poking my head over and over. "Naruto stop" I said not even needing to look up to know who was poking me.

"Aww but its fun "said the boy about 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing orange shirt and matching shorts, it was pretty obvious that orange was his favorite color. I had known him all my life and we were really close, I could tell him anything. Most people hated him but they could just go to hell for all I care. "Ya but I'm trying to sleep baka "I said opening one eye to look at him.

"You been sleeping all day you're going to sleep yourself in to a comma "he said poking me again. "what's your point? Comma's aren't that bad" naruto was about to say something but then the bell ringed and kids rushed out to go to their next class but me and naruto just took our time.

After the day was done and me and Ino were on the bus. "Here" she giving me a birthday card and gift bag. "what's this for?" well for your birthday silly your turning 16 today you should be happy" "ill be happy when I get to my bed" I said as the bus stopped. "See ya" I said getting off the bus. I walked home and like normal the door was unlocked, so I walked in. no one was home, and the place was still a mess.

I kicked a bottle out of frustration. Just then I heard somebody knocking on my door. I went and answered the door opening it. "Hi are you Kiba Inuzuka? may I come in?" a woman looked to be about in her 20's she had long black hair, she wore a business like dress and high heels. "Yeah I'm kiba why you want to know? And heh I guess "I said stepping a side letting her in and I closed the door.

She sat down on the couch, and I just watched her and stood there, my arms crossed. "Um well how bout you sit down before I start?" She said smiling. "I'm good, so why are you here. I asked tired of waiting" " the hospital sent me here. I'm sorry but your parents were in a bad car accident and your mother might not make it. Your dad is still at the hospital he had minor injuries but he will be ok were keeping him over night to be sure. I can take you over there to see them if you like" I was in too much shock to speak. "b-but I just saw my dad this morning before I went to school" " well hun it happened while you was still in school " I couldn't find the words to say anymore and all I could say was "let's go I want to see her"

Coming soon.

From the book vampire academy comes the fan fiction version of it with twilight .


End file.
